


Spirit

by thaopig



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, The Author Regrets Nothing, is very fun to write
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaopig/pseuds/thaopig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Người ta nói trong cái hồ nước nằm sâu trong khu rừng đen, có một linh hồn ẩn náu.<br/>Một linh hồn đẹp nhất thế gian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Xin chào!  
> Lại là em nữa đây, mạn phép được chơi bời thêm một fic nữa nhé.  
> Đâu coi như quà 2-9 e dành cho mọi người.  
> Sự thật là e hiện tại thiếu một beta quá.*chấm chấm*  
> Nên lỗi lầm gì mọi người nhiệt liệt chửi nhé!

CHAP 1  
Những người Viking sống ở gần thung lũng Larvat là một bộ tộc hùng mạnh bậc nhất. Họ có những thành trì kiên cố được xây bằng những tảng đá khủng lồ; những cánh đồng hoa màu bát ngát được cung cấp nước từ con sông Mede dịu hiền, đàn gia súc của họ là đàn lớn nhất với những con ngựa đẹp mã, những chú cừu có bộ lông đày trắng muốt, những con bò cho sữa và thịt ngon nhất. Tuy nhiên điều khiến họ trở nên mạnh mẽ chính là sức mạnh của con người, không ai, không bộ tộc nào khác dám xâm phạm Asgar. Họ là những chiến binh được rèn luyện từ khi mới lên bốn, năm tuổi và mang một tinh thần thép được tôi giũa bằng những câu chuyện kể về các thế hệ cha ông trước đã chiên thắng những thế lực hùng mạnh.  
Đứng đầu Asgar là Odin một mắt – một đôi mắt của ông đã mất trong trận chiến lẫy lừng với Laufey, thủ lĩnh của bộ lạc Jortunheim. Odin là một vị thủ lĩnh anh minh và nghiêm nghị, ngài được tất cả người dân của bộ lạc mình tôn trọng và tuân theo, mọi người đều công nhận ngài chính là vị thủ lĩnh sáng suốt. Odin không chỉ giữ vững được lãnh thổ, mà còn mở rộng nó dần dần về phía đông. Tuy nhiên có một trở ngại, mà đến cả Odin cũng phải lo sợ. Tiếp tục mở rộng lãnh thổ, tức là họ sẽ phạm phải khu rừng đen.  
***  
Đã năm ngày trôi qua kể từ ngày một nhóm lính nhỏ của Asgar mất tích bí ẩn trong khu rừng đen, trước họ đã có rất nhiều gia súc, thậm chí người dân sống gần khu rừng cũng biến mất một cách bí ẩn. Điều này đã làm kinh động tới nguyên bộ tộc, và tất nhiên Odin sẽ không để yên việc này. Nhưng điều kì lạ là cho tới bây giờ ngài vẫn không có động tĩnh gì, mà chỉ cử một tốp người đi vào rừng tìm kiếm nhưng vẫn không có tung tích gì.  
\- Xin ngài hãy cho tìm kiếm sâu trong khu rừng, nếu chúng ta tiếp tục tìm ở bìa rừng thần e là vẫn sẽ không có manh mối gì.

Odin nhắm mắt suy nghĩ một hổi rồi nhẹ nhàng đứng dậy khỏi ngai vàng của mình, đôi lông mày của ngài tạo thành một biểu cảm suy nghĩ ngay gắt. Mặc dù đã biết tới việc tìm kiếm nông như vậy sẽ khó lòng cho được một kết quả nào, đó là chưa kể đến sức ép từ người dân Asgar, họ lo sợ cho thân nhân của họ cũng biến mất trong khu rừng đáng sợ đó. Nhưng hiện tại cử người rà soát sâu hơn không biết sẽ có thêm bao nhiêu người lính biến mất, lực lượng có thể đi sâu vào khu rừng lại phải là lính thuộc hàng tinh nhuệ mới có thể chịu được điều kiện khắc nghiệt của rừng già. Mất lính, đồng nghĩa với việc sẽ có những kẻ lợi dụng cơ hội đó để tấn công. Không khí trong căn phòng căng như dây đàn Lia, các bô lão người thì muốn tìm lại những người mất tích, người lại sợ khu rừng ấy chỉ muốn xây tường thành chắn con sông và khu rừng ấy ra, người thì muốn tìm sự giúp đõ của các bộ lạc khác. Mọi người đều bận rộn với suy tính và tranh luận của mình, không ai phát hiện ra từ đầu tới giờ có tiếng lục đục ở ngoài cửa sổ.  
-Frandal, giữ yên thêm một lúc nữa đi.  
-Không…được..nữa…cậu là…con gái…mà nặng vậy…con heo…Á!!sao đá tôi  
-Hai người im lặng chút coi, Frandal, là đàn ông phải mạnh mẽ lên chứ, chẳng nhẽ cậu lại không thể nâng một quý cô như Sif.  
-Đúng vậy, cậu thấy tôi đâu có than thở đâu.  
-Thor…nói..thì dễ….cậu…đang ở trên vai Vogstar…xuống…xuống mà thử.  
-Không được, cậu ấy là người kế vị, sao có thể để người khác dẫm lên vai.  
-Cậu…ghen…ghen tị…vì chiều cao…nên không được…đứng phải…không…Ho…Hogun.  
-Im nào, ngài Odin đưa ra quyết định kìa.  
Quả thật sau một hồi nghe đôi bên tranh cãi, Odin đã đưa ra quyết định cuối cùng, và quyết định này làm cho bốn chàng trai trẻ và một cô gái khi nãy còn cãi cọ cười nói, giờ trở lên im lặng. Người thanh niên với mái tóc vàng dài được cột đuôi ngựa, đứng trên một thanh niên khác có mái tóc đỏ xù mì và thân hình quá khổ, trầm tư một hồi lâu, sau đó hướng tới những người còn lại.  
-Chúng ta sẽ đi vào khu rừng đen.  
Cô gái duy nhất trong nhóm nhạy xuống khỏi lưng anh chàng điển trai nãy giờ than vãn đuổi theo người thanh niên, theo sau là ba người còn lại trong nhóm. Tuy tốc độ của người thanh niên này khá vội vã, nhưng thân thủ của cô gái không kém, ngay lập tức đuổi theo người có thân hình vạm vỡ cao hơn cô gần hai cái đầu.  
-Thor, trong tất cả các luật lệ của Asgar, đây là luật cậu không được phạm phải. Cậu biết chúng ta không thể vào khu rừng đen nếu không có sự cho phép của cha cậu.  
Mặc kệ lời nói của Sif, Thor tiến nhanh về chuồng ngựa ở phía đông của lâu đài. Sau khi ngồi lên lưng ngựa, hắn mới quay lại phía bốn người kia, dõng dạc lên tiếng.  
-Chúng ta là anh em vào sinh ra tử, tôi rất muốn cùng mọi người đi chuyến này.Tôi không yêu càu các cậu đi theo, đây không giống những buổi đi săn của chúng ta ở bìa rừng. Nhưng các cậu cũng không thể ngăn tôi được đâu, là con trai của thủ lĩnh, đảm bảo sự an toàn cho người dân Asgar chính là những gì tôi phải làm.Vậy, ai đi cùng tôi?!!  
Bốn người nhìn nhau một hồi, sau đo không ai trả lời, mọi người đều chọn cho mình một con ngựa, sau đó cùng Thor đi qua cổng đông thành Bifrost, tiến về khu rừng đen.  
….  
Những tán cây cao vút như muốn chạm lên bầu trời, che khuất ánh sáng đang cố gắng len lỏi qua các tán lá bao phủ, xuyên qua lớp sương mù dày đặc. Khu rừng mang một vẻ xanh tươi,những tán cây tươi tốt trùm kín tầm nhìn, rong rêu và dương xỉ rải đầy mặt đất như mật tấm thảm thiên nhiên khủng lồ, nhưng không khí ẩm bao trùm xung quanh lại khiến nó cho người ta cảm giác xám xịt lạ thường. Cáng tiến sâu vào khu rừng màu xám đó càng trở nên rõ rệt, nó như một làn khói bao bọc tạo cho nơi đây cái vẻ đáng sợ. Đó chính là lý do không ai có thể tiến quá xa trong khu rừng này, họ tiến càng sâu thì sẽ càng không nhìn thấy đường, và kết quả là sẽ bị lạc ở trong mê cung này.  
Thor cùng bộ ba chiến binh và Sif có lẽ cũng đã bị lạc trong mê cung này. Họ cười nói suốt dọc đường đi vào rừng, nhưng khi không còn nhìn thấy phía trước mình là gì như bây giờ, ai cũng xuống dắt ngựa, mọi giác quan đều vào trạng thái cảnh giác cao đọ. Quần áo họ đều ẩm ướt do làn sương, gây cảm giác khó chịu vô cùng.  
-Thor, tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên quay về và đem theo vài người nữa, cái bụng tôi cảm thấy không khỏe tí nào.  
Vogstar vừa nói vừa xoa xoa cái bụng quá khổ, quả thật việc ban sáng ăn quá nhiều bắt đầu khiến cho bụng anh ta có đôi chút không tốt, nhất là trong tình trạng như đang bị bó chặt trong bộ đồ ướt át thì ắt hẳn ai cũng sẽ có cảm giác như vậy. Mọi người đều lờ lđi lời than vãn của anh ta, tiếp tục yên lặng tiến về phía trước, cho đến khi có một tiếng gầm nhẹ phát ra từ đằng sau, kéo theo là tiếng cười của Frandal.  
-Cũng thật tợi cho cậu thật đó Vogstar, to tới vậy chắc cũng khó chịu lắm ấy nhỉ.  
“Bủm”  
Nhìn gương mặt khó chiểu của Vogstar, Frandal còn cười ghê hơn, thậm chí lần này nó còn lan sang cả mọi người.  
-Cậu làm ơn nhịn một chút được không, tiếp tục chưa gặp quái vật tôi đã chết vì cười quá.  
-Nhưng….Nhưng mà không phải tôi mà…  
“Bủm….bủm…tạch…tạch…tạch…bủm…bọc bọc  
Thor đưa tay ám hiệu mọi người im lặng, vây quanh họ là những tiếng động kì lạ, đặc quánh chứ không vang vọng, chứng tỏ vật chủ của tiếng động đó đang ở rất gần. Tất cả đã rút vũ khí chuẩn bị, những con ngựa cũng bị ảnh hưởng mà hí vang, muốn giật dây cương mà chạy mất, họ không còn cách khác đành vô thức lùi xuống phía sau.  
Một bước  
Hai bước  
Ba bước  
-Á…nhìn kìa Thor, đằng sau…đằng sau…  
Mọi người quay lại và giật mình tiến lên vị trí cũ, phía sau họ bây giờ là một dòng dung nham, đặc sệt đen ngòm, đang sôi lục bục sủi từng bọt bóng thật to, vỡ ra tạo tiếng động mà nãy giờ họ nghe thấy. Hogun tiến lại gần và phát hiện ra dòng dung nham này tiến về phía họ, nhưng lại chảy ra hai bên chứ không hề đi theo lộ trình như bình thường. Sif sờ lên tóc, có cái gì đó chảy xuống tóc cô vài giọt, cô á khẩu khi phát hiện trên tay mình bây giờ là chất dịch nhầy nhụa đen ngòm kia. Hoảng hồn, cô kéo lấy áo Thor. Và khi hắn quay lại, hắn chỉ kịp thấy phía sau lưng Sif là một con quái vật đang thành hình, một con ngựa với đôi mắt đỏ rực. Con ngựa đó hí vang một tiếng, rồi sau đó cả thân hình nó như một ngọn sóng…  
-MỌI NGƯỜI CHẠY MAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
….đổ ập xuống. Mọi thứ tối đen.  
…  
Hắn tiếp tục tiến lên phía trước. Mặc dù cơ thể không một vết thương, nhưng hắn lại cảm thấy như mọi sức lực của mình đã bị rút cạn kiệt. Hắn khát nước, càng ngày cơn khát càng như muốn cắn nát da thịt của hắn, cảm tưởng như chưa bao giờ hắn khát tới vậy. Bàu trời xung quanh đã tối, nhưng ánh trăng ở đây sáng tỏ vạn vật. Từ lúc tỉnh dậy Thor luôn thắc mắc mình hiện tại đang ở đâu, cũng là một khu rừng, nhưng lại nhất định không phải khu rừng đen ban nãy. Dưới ánh trăng Thor cũng có thể thấy được khu rừng lần này mang một vẻ hoang sơ, nhưng lại hiền dịu và xinh đẹp. Vẫn là những cây cổ thụ với tán lá rộng lớn, nhưng lại quang đãng, như muốn ánh trăng rơi xuống mặt đất, hoa lá vạn hình dạng, những con vật hiền lành cũng lẩn trốn trong những tán cây.  
Hắn đi, đi mãi, cho tới khi hắn thấy phía trước là một cái hồ rộng mát. Thor vội vàng tiến lại gần, nhưng lại chợt khựng lại khi chỉ còn cách cái hồ hơn mười bước chân.  
Hắn nghĩ mình hoa mắt rồi, trước mặt hắn bây giờ, là một tòa thiên nhiên thực sự.  
Đôi mắt đang nhìn hắn, xanh thẳm như màu xanh lá của rừng cây mùa hè.  
Mái tóc đen hơi uốn nhẹ, dài tới ngang lưng, như bầu trời đêm đen thẳm, mềm mại  
Đôi môi nhỏ nhắn, hồng tươi dưới ánh trăng, như đóa hoa rừng, hoang dại.  
Làn da không che đậy đó, hòa với ánh trăng sáng, hai mà như một.  
Từng đường nét đều hoàn mỹ.  
Đôi lông mày thanh tú, gò má cao, cơ thể một nửa ở trên mặt nước, đôi chân dài thướt tha thì nằm lặng dưới mặt hồ lăn tăn gợn sóng.  
Khung cảnh quá đẹp, để là thật.  
Hắn nắm chặt lấy chuôi kiếm ở thắt lưng mình, nhìn người con trai trước mặt mình. Người đó sau khi nhìn thấy hắn, có đôi chút bất ngờ, sau đó nở nụ cười có đôi chút tinh quái, khiến cho Thor có chút tức giận.  
-Nhà ngươi là ai?Tại sao đêm khuya lại tắm?  
Người con trai bật cười, rồi nhìn mặt hắn với vẻ thông cảm.  
“Cứ làm như ta nói ngươi sẽ hiểu không bằng. Nhìn mặt là biết một thằng ngốc.”  
Thor nhíu mawawfy, rút kiếm và chĩa vào người nọ.  
-Nhà ngươi kêu ai là ngốc! Ta hỏi lại ngươi là ai?  
Người đó ngừng cười, giật mình nhìn sang hắn, đôi mắt mở to.  
“Tên ngốc nghe thấy mình nói sao”  
-Này này, ta vẫn ở đây, đừng lờ ta đi như vậy chứ.  
…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Câu chuyện bắt đầu.  
‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’

**Author's Note:**

> Vẫn như cũ, có ai muốn gì hay ý kiến inbox e nhé!!!! K thì cứ fb e là đk


End file.
